mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Box 'O Snails
Box 'O Snails, Snail Chat, Box of Snails, World of Snails or just Snails, is a small game based chat room created by RocketSnail Games. In it, players appear as snails. Players can say emotions, and make noises, though they cannot chat with text. The game was developed using Unity3D, and currently serves as a test server for Mech Mice (Game). History Box 'O Snails was released on March 14th 2012 as a game. It was first announced in January 2012. It was popular upon first released, but very few use it today. It was released so the RocketSnail Team could test their server, 3D development, and coding skills. A couple months after the release, Lance Priebe (Rsnail) announced that The Box was being replaced with a Snail Dojo. The Dojo was said to be released in late August 2012. Development Box 'O Snails is created by a separate team in RocketSnail Games. It is unknown which employees make up the team. The game is created using Unity3D, and concept art for it is created by Cale. The sound effects and music were and are created by Chris (Screenhog). The team creates Box 'O Snails by drawing concept art. They develop a 3D "skeleton," color it, and then add detail to it. Rooms Currently the game consists of one room, which some call The Box. The Box is a large room designed to look like the inside of a box. In the right corner of The Box is a Grub Yums can, with teamwork players can climb on top of. In the first update of the game, The Box will be replaced with the Snail Dojo. The Snail Dojo will not have any games, though more secrets could be released with it, such as a snail sensei possibly. With the sensei, it is possible that a minigame could be produced. Gallery File:Emotewhistle.png|A snail saying the whistle emote. File:Snail_Dojo_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Snail Dojo. unknownsnail.PNG|A possible Sensei Snail. Trivia *Players also cannot make their snail's own name; they have to choose from a list of pre-made names. *It is believed that the Box 'O Snails game is in the same reality as Mech Mice itself; due to the fact that a Grub Yums can is in the game-Grub Yums being disgusting cans of grubs that Mice consume for food. *There will be more rooms in Box 'O Snails in the future. *The name of the game was decided by fans on a poll. *Despite the name, players cannot actually chat with speech in the game, instead they must use expressions. *The music was created by Chris Hendricks (A.K.A Screenhog). *A vote was once posted on Rocketsnail blog page about the name of this game. The three options were Box 'O Snails Snail Chat and World of Snails. Box O Snails won. *The game is sometimes referred to as 'Snails'. *The game is currently version 1.0.1. *For some unknown reason, on the side of the box there are anti-snail paintings. *The game has a small number of players currently, this could be due to the time it has been out. *There are 8 face emoticons. See Also *Mech Mice *RocketSnail Games External Links *Box 'O Snails Category:Rocketsnail Games * Category:Snails Category:Games Category:Post 2005